The Fun House
by SunnySEDDIE
Summary: Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer go to a Fun house and soon learn that Freddie is Claustrophobic.
1. Park opens!

Sam and Freddie were on there way from school to the Shays apartment when they noticed yellow fliers posted everywhere. Sam snatched one from the post and read it out loud.

**Summer is Here!!! So come have fun at the Seattle Entertainment Amusement Park Featuring Maze of Mirrors!!!!!! Open This Spring Break!!!**

"Cool! Fun House is open this Season!!" Sam said happily looking at Freddie. " Awesome I finally have my chance to go!!!" Freddie says a little excited . Sam looked at Freddie like he was crazy not to know. " What do you mean "Finally have my chance to go"? You've never been??!!" Sam said laughing. Freddie just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

When Freddie and Sam reached Carly's place Sam told Spencer and Carly about the flier and handed it to them. " OMG!! the amusement park is back open?!" Carly said yelling in excitement.

Spencer had a big smile on his face. " We have to go we can't miss this!" Spencer says still with a big smile on his face. Sam looks at Carly and tells her that Freddie has never been. " What?!" Carly looks at Freddie and asks him why. " My Mother." He says mumbling. Sam starts laughing. " Will you just SHUT UP!!!" Freddie says yelling. " MAKE ME DORKWAD!!!!!" Sam yells back. " YOU KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY GET ON M---" " You GUYS!!!" Carly breaks them up. Sam heads to the kitchen and raids the Shays fridge like always. " We should go get ready for iCarly tonight". Calry says heading upstairs. Sam runs up stairs behind Freddie to start rehearsing for the show.

Show Starts...

" in 5, 4, 3, 2, and!!" Freddie says pointing in the girls direction.

" Hey People of Earth and Mars!!!" Carly yells

" This is iCarly!"

" To start the show we are going to do a little Q&A! Hey Nerd switch over to the B CAM and get out here!!" Sam says smirking a bit.

**After the Show.**

Spencer surprises Carly with 5 tickets to the park. Carly was so excited she couldn't keep herself calm.

" Oh I can't believe it we're going!!" Carly yells to her friends . " Yeah we are going on Friday but Freddie don't worry about your mom I told her that we are just going out to dinner." Spencer says. This made Freddie feel happy and just a tad guilty but he got over it.


	2. Having Fun! Until

That Friday the gang went to the amusement park and had all sorts of fun. Sam noticed the new attraction Maze of Mirrors. " Oh hey lets try that out!" Sam says running toward the place. " Hey welcome to Maze & Mirrors!!" yelled the person managing the fun house. Carly walks up to the man and asks him how it worked. " Well its a maze with mirror walls. We lock you in from the entry and you have to find your way out, but I must warn you, it is a little crowded in there meaning the walls are kind of close together so be careful and don't freak." The man finishes and leads them inside. I was kind of dark but not so. As the gang walk trying to find their way, the walls started to get crowded which made Freddie freak out just a little.

As they walked some more Freddie froze in his spot. Carly turned around and noticed Freddie in the reflection on the mirror. " Freddie whats wrong you look a little sick are you okay?" Carly asks worried a bit. Freddie started sweating heavily and started shaking. He sat down rocking back and forth.

" Freddie are you okay!" Carly asks again. Freddie just shook his head. " Oh no." Spencer says. " I think Freddie is Claustrophobic". " What is that?" Sam asks. " Its when a person gets extremely nervous in crowded and tight areas and people". Carly says looking at Freddie.

" Freddie say something!" Spencer yells. Freddie started to cringe. " Okay we have to get out of here!"

Carly says trying to look for where they entered. " Wait don't they lock us in from the entry?!" Sam yells. Carly stops looking and hurries back to Spencer.

" Okay what will happen to him if he is in here for to long?" Sam asked to Spencer.

" Well they will most likely suffer an anxiety attack. Sweating, having a hard time breathing, and being scared in general." Spencer says worried that something might happen to Freddie. Freddie started breathing heavily and fast. The only thing that came to Spencer, Sam, and Carly's mind was: WE have to get OUT!


	3. Freddie might make it

" Sam, Spencer you go look for the exit while I stay here with Freddie". Carly says. " No you go I'll stay here with Freddie". Says Spencer walking toward Freddie. " Okay lets go Sam!". Sam and Carly start running and looking not realizing the maze was extremely long. Spencer was next to Freddie. Freddie started to look even paler then he did before. He was soaked in sweat and losing his breath. Spencer looked at him and Freddie looked at Spencer. " I I I think tthatt ---". Freddie couldn't talk. Every word he said he started to studder. " Don't say anything okay we will get you out" Spencer said trying to calm him. Just as Spencer stood up Freddie grabbed him and shook his head. Freddie didn't want Spencer to move. He was scared.

Carly and Sam had been looking for hours. " Wait! I have my cellphone! I'll call the police". Sam said grabbing her phone. " YOU DIDN"T THINK OF THAT BEFORE!!!!!!!!" Carly said screaming grabbing the phone from Sam hand. Sam looked a little embarrassed. Carly dialed 911.

" Hello this is the Seattle State Emergency System what is the your emergency?" the person asks.

" My friend Freddie is Claustrophobic and needs your help!! We are stuck inside the Maze & Mirrors Fun house at the Seattle Entertainment Amusement Park. And the address is--".

" We know where you are, I am sending help immediately!". " Thank you!!" Carly said hanging up.

" Help is on the way!".

"Now lets get back t-- OH NO!!!" Carly yells. " How do we get back to Spencer and Freddie!!!"

" Follow me we have to find our way back and trust me we will." Sam says grabbing Carly's hand running to get back to Spencer.

Freddie was starting to look life less. His lips were pale and his face was white. He started to lose consciousness and then he past out. Spencer grabbed Freddie and tried to wake him. Spencer started to get scared that Freddie was dead. " No No No FREDDIE WAKE UP!!!" Spencer yells then he hears some foot steps. Carly eyes got big to see that Freddie had past out. She started to cry a little. " Did he say anything?" Sam asked trembling. " He tried but he couldn't he kept studdering." Spencer says looking down. Soon they hear sirens and the entry door swings open. The ambulance came in and put Freddie on a stretcher. They couldn't get a pulse or anything. They rushed him To the Hospital.

**A Few Hours Later......**

The gang thought Freddie was dead until the doctor came out. " He is fine." the Doctor says

The gang all sighed in relief. " Can we see him?" Carly asked. " No but tomm----"

" WHERES FREDDIE!!!!!!!!!". Carly, Sam. And Spencer turn around to see Freddie's mom fly in.

"What happened to my son??!!" Mrs. Benson looked terrified. " Freddie is Claustrophobic. He went to a new fun house at th--" " SPENCER YOU LIED TO ME!!!!!" yelled Mrs. Benson. " Because of you Freddie could have been dead right now! I can't trust you with him anymore!"

The Doctor looked at Spencer and said that he might have to call the police on him. " What Why!" Spencer said looking at Sam and Carly. " You knew this lady didn't want her son going into that place. This was probably why. You could have killed him." the Doctor said shaking his head. " BUT I DIDN'T KNOW!!!!!" This was the first time Spencer ever sounded really serious. The cops came and took him away. " When can we come and see Freddie?" Carly asks again. " Tomorrow is the best time."the Doctor said. Mrs. Benson took Carly and Sam to her apartment and let them stay there.


	4. Get Well Freddie!

Carly and Sam go up to the iCarly studio to do the show. Also telling the viewers the bad news about Freddie being in the hospital and to send in videos telling Freddie to " Get Well".

Afterward Sam and Carly hung out there for a while. " I can't believe they arrested Spencer. I mean he did know not to take Freddie to the park but-- I don't know he didn't know Freddie was like this." Carly said sighing. " Well I guess we know why now". Sam said looking down. " I kind of miss him". Sam said. A tear rolled down her cheek. " Oh it's okay I miss him too". Carly said hugging Sam. " But hey we will see him tomorrow!" Carly said with a smile.

Carly walked up to the laptop and saw they had 3,257,776 videos sent in. " Whoa! I guess we also have a nice surprise for Freddie too!" Carly said smiling. Sam walked up and stood next to her. Her eyes got big. " I guess we do!"


	5. Welcome home! Back to norm

The next day Carly, Sam, and Freddie's mother headed down to the hospital. Mrs. Benson walks up to the counter. " I'm here to see my son um Fredward Benson." " Yes he is in room 309". " Thank you c'mon girls". They get on the elevator. They walk down the hall to find room 309. " Here it is". Carly says quietly. Sam went in holding the laptop. Carly saw Freddie sitting up watching TV. Freddie looked over to see his best friends and his mom. " Hey Guys!"Freddie said with a big smile on his face. Carly and Sam gave him a huge hug. " Hey! We got a surprise for ya!" Sam said handing him the laptop. Freddie opened it and saw that the fans of iCarly sent in videos saying GET WELL!!!

" Wow thanks guys! This means a lot." Freddie said closing the laptop. He had a weird look on his face. " What actually happened to me anyway?" Carly looked at Sam and Sam looked at Freddie. " You don't remember what happened to you?" Carly asked " Well I do a little bit. The only thing I remember is walking down the maze and the next thing I knew I couldn't move. I started to sweat a lot and shake then I was out." Freddie said thinking of what else he could remember. " Anyway where is Spencer?" Freddie asked. " He has been arrested" Carly said looking at Sam. " What?" Freddie said looking confused. " They said it was his fault that you almost died." Sam said looking down. Freddie looked around and started to cry a bit. " Whats wrong Freddie?" Marrissa Freddie's mom asks him. " I almost died?" Freddie asks " Yeah I just think you blacked out. They couldn't find a pulse or anything. But that is okay now you are alright and you get to go home tomorrow!" Carly says trying to cheer Freddie up.

" Yeah I am alright". Freddie says

The Doctor steps in saying that they have to go home. Carly and Sam hug Freddie and Mrs. Benson kisses Freddie's forehead. Then they all left.

**The Next Day....**

Carly, Sam, and Mrs. Benson pick Freddie up from the Hospital. Freddie was relieved to be out. The doctors were a little shocked that he got to go home so early. They all went back to the Shays apartment. Spencer was back. Mrs. Benson didn't really trust Spencer after what happened so when Freddie went over to Carly's, his mom went with him. The maze was closed down and no longer an attraction. Freddie had to take medicine for two weeks to keep from getting serious headaches. But from then on Everything was great.

**Okay that is all!!! Review and tell me what you think!!!**

**much lov**

**#1NathankFan**


End file.
